FIG. 1 illustrates a webpage 10 displaying a plurality of search results 12 uncovered by a video search engine as a function of a search query. The webpage 10 illustrates a plurality of videos found to be available on the Internet or other network matching a search query 14 submitted as “player home run”. The search query 14 may have been entered through a Web browser operating on a computer, mobile phone, tablet or other sufficiently operable device to identify videos related to a particular event. The search engine performing the related search may be configured to search according to text, closed captioning, viewer recommendations, metadata and other types of alphanumeric references associated with uploaded or stored video and/or video to be broadcasted or otherwise transmitted in the future. Such Web-based searching capabilities may be beneficial in enabling users to facilitate streaming, downloading, over the top content (OTT) viewing or other accessing of video available from any number of video sources as a function of keyword searching or other complex or multi-faceted search strings and criteria.
While the webpage 10 is shown to correspond with searching video, a similar webpage and/or searching capabilities may be utilized to facilitate searching other types of content. The ability to utilize keywords with sophisticated searching algorithms may be used to enhance an ability of a user to quickly and easily identify content of interest. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates a need to facilitate integrating the enhanced searching capabilities of such webpages and the attendant Web-based searching processes with devices or systems having capabilities to access content through signaling mechanisms, delivery systems or transmission infrastructures other than the Web-based or OTT content delivery mechanisms typically employed to facilitate delivery of content identified within webpages.